Deadly Photos
by Kihara Kisetshi
Summary: Sakai and Anaso find themselves in a situation envolving evil spirited photos. The two girls eventually team up with Kaminari and Comayn to finish a quest they are sent on. (not finished yet)


"Sakai, what are you doing? Get into a nice pose so I can take a good picture of you! I need it  
  
for an art project. If I fail it is going to be all your fault," Anaso shouted to me from across the dojo.  
  
"All right already! How's this?" I questioned as I balanced on one leg with one hand in chamber  
  
and the other hand in the air.  
  
"Perfect. Just hold it," Anaso said. Snap, flash! Snap, flash! The camera went off. "All right  
  
only ten more poses to go."  
  
"Anaso, I can't do this all day!"  
  
"Well, you have to try. Don't forget if I get lower than a ninety I'm going to destroy the martial  
  
artist in front of me."  
  
"Like that's gonna happen. Could you just take the picture so I can move." Anaso laughed and  
  
took the picture. Suddenly we heard yelling coming from the other dojo. Anaso and I ran into the other  
  
dojo to investigate. There was a new kid holding a crystallized stick, his eyes glowing a majestic blue and  
  
his clothes glowing in a blue aroura. There was a statue crumbled on the floor.  
  
"What were you thinking! That was Master's statue!" I yelled at the kid as I ran over to him.  
  
"Huh, I didn't realize anyone else was here. The statue was no good. I thought you would have  
  
known that," the kid stated calmly. Meanwhile, Anaso was taking pictures of everything. Snap, flash!  
  
Snap, flash! Snap, flash!  
  
"Will you cut that out." I yelled at Anaso. "Now getting back to you. How would I know if a  
  
statue was good or not? It looked perfectly normal to me," I said with an angered tone.  
  
"Can't you feel it? The power... I can sense it. Your not a normal human being. Neither am I.  
  
Your power is great, maybe enough to defeat them. Maybe not," the kid voiced.  
  
"Who are you?" I interrogated.  
  
"I am Kaminari Tenoto. I believe that you are Sakai Monatashi," Kaminari stated.  
  
"How did you know my name?" I questioned.  
  
"My spiritual powers are great. I can detect many things when I harness my power. You should  
  
be able to also. Why not use your powers like I use mine? I know you have them. Admit it," Kaminari  
  
expressed.  
  
"Sakai, maybe we should go. This guy is starting to creep me out and he knows all about your  
  
powers. If he learns more about you there's a chance he will learn about the little things I can do," Anaso  
  
whispered in my ear.  
  
"It's too late. I already know," Kaminari said. Kaminari threw his crystallized stick into the air  
  
and caught it. It turned into a twig only a couple of inches long. He then put the twig in his back pants  
  
pocket under his coat.  
  
"W-What do you want from us?" Anaso stammered.  
  
"Nothing... yet," Kaminari replied. With that he left. We just stood there starring at the door,  
  
then the statue. Sizzle, hiss, hiss. On the statue we were able to see fangs disappearing, then the statue  
  
fizzled and vanished.  
  
"It didn't look like that before," I mumbled.  
  
"Lets get out of here," Anaso murmured. We ran out of the dojo and down the street to our  
  
block. As we were running down the street, Anaso bumped into Comayn Treshfor. Comayn is one of  
  
Anaso's close friends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Comayn asked.  
  
"Running. What does it look like? We just met this new kid named Kaminari. He really freaked  
  
us out," Anaso said.  
  
"Oh, that's it? I'm leaving now. Bye," Comayn expressed.  
  
"Hey, aren't you listening? There's a weird guy who knows all about us and what we can do.  
  
We have never even met this guy in our lives. Don't you care?" Anaso questioned loudly.  
  
"Oh, yes of course I care... if this guy can fight or not. I'm going to train. I want to get stronger  
  
if I want to face this guy," Comayn answered. He walked off leaving Anaso and myself  
  
alone on the sidewalk. We walked to Anaso's house to converse about what just happened in the dojo and  
  
to develop the pictures that Anaso took. After quite some time, the pictures were developed. The ones  
  
with the statue bugged us. They didn't look normal. The statue looked like it had a hint of evil power  
  
within it.  
  
"Maybe Kaminari was right. Maybe it was a bad statue," I said deep in thought.  
  
"By looking at these pictures it sure would seem that way," Anaso uttered in agreement.  
  
Suddenly a cold breeze entered the room. There, sitting on the windowsill was Kaminari. He strode  
  
across the room towards me. He stopped just a few feet away and starred at the door.  
  
Klunk, klunk, klunk, klunk, creek. The door to Anaso's room opened. In the doorway was Comayn.  
  
"Your mom said that I could come up. Um... who is he?" Comayn questioned pointing at  
  
Kaminari. Kaminari introduced himself then went back to the windowsill.  
  
"Where do you think your going? I have to fight you!" Comayn shouted at Kaminari.  
  
"I didn't travel all this way to play games with you. I came to warn you two about the evil spirits  
  
that are after the photographs that you just took. So watch your backs. Make sure you lock your windows  
  
tonight. Oh, and put this on your door also. It will keep your room safe," Kaminari handed two small  
  
black jewels to us. Kaminari also handed me a small black box with a button inside. "Before I forget, if you  
  
need me press this button and I will come to help you." After that, he leapt out the window and ran off.  
  
"Come back you coward! I still have to fight you!" Comayn called out after Kaminari.  
  
"Sakai, I think he likes you," Anaso said teasingly.  
  
"D-Don't be silly. I just met him," I stammered. With that said, Anaso and I started to look over  
  
the pictures again. Comayn was there also. He knew nothing about the vampire statue so we sort of clued  
  
him in. I tried to pick up one of the pictures to get a closer look, but it almost set my hand on fire. It  
  
wouldn't let me touch it. Comayn also tried, but to no prevail. The pictures rejected him also. Anaso was  
  
the only one who could touch them.  
  
"What kind of film are you using? Are you trying to kill us?" Comayn shouted angrily.  
  
"I used the normal film that I always use," Anaso stated.  
  
"The pictures were taken of an evil spirit, it must be rejecting us because you took the picture.  
  
That means that your the only one who can touch these pictures," I voiced.  
  
"Some mess you've gotten us into Anaso," Comayn grumbled. Shortly after Comayn left. He said  
  
that he needed to catch up on some more training. He also said that a big battle would be coming up and all  
  
of us will need to be prepared for it. I also left leaving Anaso alone in her room. I had a test the next day in  
  
science and I needed to study.  
  
After I left, Anaso put the jewel on her door and locked her windows. Around her house was an  
  
invisible purple shield that only the people from the spirit world could see. Before Anaso went to bed, she  
  
put the pictures in a rectangular metal box. The pictures fit perfectly inside. She then put the box on her  
  
counter, crawled into bed and fell asleep. Little did she know that Comayn was outside her window in the  
  
tree watching her. He stayed there all night to make sure she was safe.  
  
Meanwhile I was sound asleep on my bed with the jewel on my door. I had finished studying for  
  
my test and was very close to falling asleep at my desk. I had just hobbled over to my bedside before  
  
collapsing on my bed. A couple of hours later, by bloodshot eyes burst open at the sound of my alarm  
  
clock. To my surprise I was able to move. I was so tired the night before, the way I jumped out of my bed  
  
was beyond me.  
  
Anaso sleepily rubbed her eyes as she crept out of bed. She wasn't very tired but the experience  
  
the day before just overwhelmed her. She wasn't used to weird stuff like that happening. Anaso slipped  
  
into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Quietly, she tiptoed back into her room to brush  
  
her hair and get dressed for school. Her bus was coming in ten minutes. Anaso hopped down the stairs,  
  
grabbed a snack and bounced out the door to wait for the bus. She sat on the stoop eating her snack, every  
  
so often she would look around the bend for the yellow flash of her bus. About three minutes later, it  
  
arrived. Climbing up the stairs, she finished her snack and grabbed a seat next to me. The bus was just  
  
about to pull away when the driver caught a glimpse of Comayn rushing towards us. Comayn dashed up  
  
the bus steps and found a seat across from Anaso and myself. The whole ride to school we were silent until  
  
Comayn had to open his mouth.  
  
"Well, I see that you didn't die last night. I guess that cowards trick worked. I still have to fight  
  
him. That chicken," Comayn declared. The bus arrived at school a couple of minutes later. Everyone  
  
hopped out of the bus except for Anaso and myself. We walked out of the bus, still silent.  
  
"I'll catch up with you at lunch!" I conveyed to Anaso as I bounded down the hallway to my class.  
  
I made it to my class with two minutes to spare.  
  
Anaso ran down the hallway to her classroom, making it into the room just as the bell rang.  
  
Quickly she sat down in her seat and whipped open her books as if she had been in the room the whole  
  
time. The teacher waltzed in and stood in front of the class.  
  
"Guess what... your having a quiz today. So clear your desks and be ready," the teacher said  
  
sweetly. The class cleared their desks to get for the quiz.  
  
Meanwhile, in my class, the test was just about to begin. I was just about to answer the first  
  
question when my classroom disappeared. I ended up in a place unknown to me. I was sitting on the floor  
  
with a pencil in my hand and Kaminari standing in front of me.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked while getting up off of the floor.  
  
"You are in the spirit realm. I brought you here because I need to talk to you about the  
  
photographs. Your friends will be arriving shortly. I suspect that you can not touch the photographs. I am  
  
not able to touch them either. Anaso is the only one who can touch them but I am most certain that you  
  
have figured that out already," Kaminari expressed. Suddenly there was a flash of light. I saw Anaso and  
  
Comayn fall from a portal in the ceiling. I herd a loud bump when they hit the floor.  
  
"Well, I can't say that was fun. Where are we? What am I doing here? How did I get here?"  
  
Anaso inquired.  
  
"Your in the spirit realm. I need to talk to you about the photographs. You have them in your  
  
room, I'm sure of it. You need to go on a mission to the head of the evil spirit exterminators and give him the  
  
photographs. Anaso, you are the only one who can touch the photographs so you will need to bring them.  
  
Sakai and Camayn will assist you on your journey. Sakai, I will be your guardian protector. Comayn, you  
  
are to be Anaso's guardian protector. This assignment was chosen for you to carry out. You must fulfill  
  
your destiny with this journey. First you will need some weapon training," Kaminari ordered.  
  
"See, I told you he likes you. Do you ever listen?" Anaso whispered to me.  
  
"I do not! Enough of this foolishness, we must start this quest at once," Kaminari barked as he  
  
walked off.  
  
"Get back here! I still need to fight you!" Comayn yelled.  
  
"I will not waste my time to fight an inexperienced annoyance such as yourself. I must train Anaso  
  
for this quest. Sakai, you may join in with this training session if you like. Comayn, I will not fight you.  
  
You must get much stronger if you even want to think about facing me," Kaminari stated.  
  
"What don't you get? I still want to fight you!" Comayn shouted. Kaminari left the room with  
  
Anaso and myself following him. Comayn sighed and followed. We soon entered a large brick corridor.  
  
"This will be the first part of your training. If you can get past this, you may move on to the  
  
second part of your training. This won't be as easy as you may think," Kaminari expressed. We started to  
  
walk along when suddenly an arrow came flying towards Anaso. It just missed her arm and stuck into the  
  
wall.  
  
"Oh... my... god... that... was... close," Anaso panted. We kept on walking as if nothing had  
  
happened. A sword shot out of the wall heading for my stomach. I instantly ducked as it whizzed over my  
  
head. I was still laying on the floor when the sword hit the wall.  
  
"Maybe we should start running," I mumbled as I got up. We ran through the passage keeping an  
  
eye out for anything suspicious. Suddenly, Anaso fell into a hole. Comayn caught her hand before she hit  
  
the spikes at the bottom. As he was pulling her up, a bunch of arrows came flying towards us. I snatched  
  
Anaso's other arm and helped pull her out. The arrows were still coming. I turned around and caught most  
  
of them. The other ones flew strait into the wall. When Anaso was fully out of the hole, we went back to  
  
running. We could see the end of the corridor. Slam! Bars covered the exit so we could not get out. Then  
  
the walls started to close around us. We were seconds away from being squashed. I didn't have my katana  
  
with me so we had to use our powers. I set the bars on fire. The bars started to melt quickly. Comayn  
  
kicked the burning bars. They crumbled as we ran out. We made it just in time, a couple of seconds later  
  
the walls smashed together. Kaminari disarmed the corridor and walked through it to meat us at the exit.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. For your first time you were able to pass almost no problem. Anaso...  
  
Comayn... you two need more practice. Sakai... like I said before you don't really need the training. You can  
  
join if you like," Kaminari stated. Kaminari walked to the center of the room and did an ax kick to the  
  
ground. A podium with a button popped up. Kaminari pressed it, then it went back into the ground.  
  
Lights went on all around us, now we could see interior of the room. The room was part forest complete  
  
with a waterfall. The other half of the room was a fine dirt and blacktop. It looked like a perfect place to train  
  
and relax.  
  
"Kaminari... I need to get my katana and bathing suit from home. Can you send me there and back  
  
to get it?" I asked.  
  
"I need some clothes and stuff from home too," Anaso added.  
  
"All right, we will go back and get your supplies. We might be here for a while," Kaminari agreed.  
  
Kaminari opened a portal in the center of the room and stepped through. Anaso and I followed. Comayn  
  
was hesitant, but eventually he went through. Inside the portal we were falling. A couple of seconds later  
  
we hit the floor inside my room in a crumpled mess. Kaminari was the only one who landed on his feet.  
  
Anaso and I got up rubbing our sides in pain. I reached inside my closet and grabbed my katana. I also  
  
snatched my backpack, threw some clothes into it along with a training outfit and bathing suit. After that  
  
we walked to Anaso's house to get her belongings. She grabbed a suitcase and literally packed her whole  
  
room. She packed most of her clothes, all of her hair supplies, her pillow, a blanket, a training outfit, and a  
  
bathing suit.  
  
"Wait here I'll be right back. I need to grab some stuff too," Comayn mumbled as he ran  
  
out of the house. While we waited, Kaminari looked through the pictures that Anaso took. Anaso had to  
  
hold them though. I took a nap on Anaso's bed while I waited. Comayn came back a little later, but I was  
  
still sleeping.  
  
"Should I wake her?" Kaminari asked.  
  
"No, you can carry her back. She seems very tired," Anaso whispered to Kaminari.  
  
"Um... okay. If you say so," Kaminari shrugged. He picked me up and opened another portal.  
  
Kaminari pointed to the bags and they were sent to the spirit realm. He then jumped through the portal  
  
followed by Anaso. Again, Comayn was hesitant but he hopped through anyway. Anaso and Comayn  
  
landed on the floor butt first. Kaminari landed on his feet with me still asleep in his arms. Kaminari pointed  
  
to the bags again, this time they floated along side of everyone. Kaminari led us to the bedrooms. The bags  
  
went into three separate rooms. My bag went into the first room. Anaso's bag went into the room next to  
  
mine. Finally, Comayn's bag went into the room next to Anaso's. Anaso and Comayn walked into their  
  
rooms to unpack. Kaminari walked into my room and put me on the bed. I awoke as he put me down.  
  
"EEEEK! Oh my god! Where am I?" I screamed.  
  
"Oh, your..." Kaminari started to say. Smack! I slapped him across the face before realizing who it was.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't realize it was you," I mumbled sleepily. Anaso and Comayn came running in.  
  
"What happened?" Anaso questioned. Kaminari was rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You got slapped didn't you? Can you fight me now?" Comayn interrogated.  
  
"Yes, I did get slapped. No, I will not fight you. You are still too weak. After your training I just  
  
might consider it," Kaminari answered. Comayn left the room followed by Anaso. They went to finish  
  
unpacking. Kaminari just stood in the corner with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Um... how did I get here anyway?" I inquired.  
  
"I carried you here. Anaso said not to wake you up. I listened and brought you here. This will be  
  
your room throughout training. Your room is in between mine and Anaso's. Oh, and I put your bag by the  
  
door," Kaminari stated as he walked out the door. I walked over to my bag and started to unpack.  
  
Meanwhile, Anaso was almost done unpacking her stuff. Her new room looked very much like her  
  
old room. She put the pictures on her countertop. She then laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Kaminari walked into her room.  
  
"Training will begin in fifteen minutes, be ready. I will get you and we will walk down to the  
  
training area as a group," Kaminari stated as he walked out. He headed into Comayn's room.  
  
"I already heard. Training begins in fifteen minutes," Comayn voiced.  
  
"Seeing that you already heard I expect you to be at your best today," Kaminari conveyed.  
  
He walked out and into my room. I finished unpacking and was sleeping on my bed again. He walked over  
  
to the side of my bed poked my shoulder. As I rolled over, Kaminari leapt back. Seeing that poking wasn't  
  
going to wake me up he shook me and leaned very close to me. I opened my eyes only to see his face a  
  
couple of inches away from mine. I freaked out and fell off the bed. As I fell, I slapped him across the face  
  
once again. He sat up rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You slapped me again," Kaminari murmured.  
  
"I did? Sorry," I said as I scrambled back onto the bed. Anaso rushed into the room.  
  
"I heard a crash. Don't tell me she slapped you again," Anaso uttered quickly. Kaminari and I  
  
turned to her with blank looks on our faces. "She did didn't she?" Anaso murmured.  
  
"Yeah I did, by accident. He scared me... again," I mumbled. Anaso walked over to my bed and sat  
  
down next to me.  
  
"See, he does like you. That's the second time you slapped him. He just has to be near you all the  
  
time. I told you. I wonder if he was leaning to wake you up or to kiss you?" Anaso whispered in a know-it-  
  
all tone. I glared at her ready to strangle, but she stood up and ran out of the room before I was able to.  
  
"Well, I came in here to tell you that training starts in ten minutes. We are going to walk to the  
  
training area together. Please be ready," Kaminari articulated. He then bowed his head, blushed and walked  
  
out of my room.  
  
Maybe he really does like me I thought as I walked over to my closet to get into my training outfit.  
  
Maybe I should go ask Anaso how to respond. She is a big teaser but she usually responds better to  
  
things like this than I do. I got changed in the closet, when I finished I stepped out of my room into the  
  
long hallway. Kaminari was leaning against the wall with on foot flat against it and his arms folded. A  
  
couple of seconds later, Anaso walked out of her room. About a minute later, Comayn stepped out of his  
  
room.  
  
"Well, then we better get started. I have a feeling we don't have much time to train before our  
  
pictures get stolen," Comayn stated calmly.  
  
"Yes, quite right. I sense we haven't much time," Kaminari voiced. While he said this Anaso was  
  
whispering to herself whether she should be afraid of him or if she should laugh in his face. I heard this and  
  
started to laugh. Kaminari stared blankly at Anaso, and quietly grumbled.  
  
"Anaso, you shall be the first that I train," Kaminari declared.  
  
"Okay, but I really don't know the basic's of fighting. Your going to have to teach me."  
  
"As you wish. My style may be different than most systems of martial arts."  
  
"Can Sakai come with us?"  
  
"Why not... she may watch."  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled. We walked down to the training area and  
  
looked around. I quickly jumped up into a tree to get a birds-eye view of the action. Comayn was leaning  
  
on a tree about four trees away from my tree. Kaminari and Anaso walked into the middle of the giant room.  
  
I sprawled out along one of my trees branches and Comayn sat down on the grass under the tree he was  
  
leaning on. Kaminari just started to teach Anaso how to fight. He was demonstrating different types of  
  
punches. First he showed her a strait punch, then a back two knuckle, an uppercut, a thrust, a roundhouse,  
  
and finally a cross punch. Anaso copied what he did. She looked a little annoyed that she had to start from  
  
basics.  
  
"This is getting very annoying," Anaso muttered.  
  
"Well then why don't we take it up a notch? Shall we?" Kaminari asked.  
  
"Why not... I'm bored enough as it is," Anaso replied.  
  
"Fine then... I shall teach you some kicks," Kaminari stated. Kaminari showed Anaso how to do a  
  
snap kick, a ball kick, a sidekick, a roundhouse kick, a crescent kick, a reverse crescent kick, and a hook kick.  
  
Anaso was doing very well with this. After a while she started to look bored again. When Anaso finished  
  
her kicks with ease, Kaminari showed how block. He showed her an outside block, an inside block, a high  
  
block, and a low block. A little later, I could see that Anaso had gotten bored again. Suddenly the scar on  
  
her left arm started to glow.  
  
"If we don't start something a little more intense I think I will just hand the pictures over to the  
  
opposing side," Anaso threatened.  
  
"You must not do that. You have no choice in the matter. You must receive training so we as a  
  
team are enabled to beat the opposing side," Kaminari voiced.  
  
"No one tells me what I can and cannot do!" Anaso shouted as she extended a hand towards  
  
Kaminari. At that moment her scar glowed brighter. Out of her fingers came a radiant purple light. The  
  
blast shot at Kaminari but he deflected the blast with his crystallized stick. The blast grazed Comayn's left  
  
cheek and shattered the tree that he was leaning on. Then Comayn fell on the ground. I almost fell out of  
  
the tree that I was laying on because I was laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey... do you want to fight me? Stop laughing!" Comayn yelled at me as he got up.  
  
"No... I want to watch Anaso train. Don't you have anything better to do than challenge people to  
  
fights all the time?" I asked.  
  
"Bah! Just goes to show how much you know. Feh!" Comayn said arrogantly as he turned away.  
  
I flopped back down on my branch and continued to watch Anaso train.  
  
"Maybe I should consider instructing you on how to control your anger," Kaminari mumbled.  
  
Anaso's scar started to glow again. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Can't you teach me how to do stuff like Sakai? I'm going to need her type of power for this  
  
mission," Anaso whined.  
  
"Yes... of course. I'll teach you how to put your spirit energy into a visible object. You might do  
  
well with a chain sickle," Kaminari explained.  
  
"What exactly is a chain sickle?" Anaso questioned.  
  
"Oh my... we do have a lot to accomplish don't we," Kaminari answered.  
  
"Can you just teach me already," Anaso said. Kaminari showed Anaso how to put her hands in  
  
order to summon her chain sickle.  
  
"Make two fists and put your right hand on top, your hands must be touching. Slowly you bring  
  
your hands apart, then move your right hand in an arch to the right. Then move your left hand in a wave  
  
motion to the left. After that, open your right hand and move it to the center of your body. Your spirit  
  
energy would have made the chain sickle by then and all you have to do is grab the handle." Kaminari  
  
voiced. He then showed Anaso what it should look like when she summons her weapon. It was Anaso's  
  
turn to try it. She couldn't summon it the first time but the second time she was able to no problem.  
  
Kaminari decided to work on Anaso's control over the weapon.  
  
"Wow! This is really neat!" Anaso stated excitedly.  
  
"Let us work on your aim. Sakai, please come hither. Anaso, attempt to strike that tree over there."  
  
Kaminari instructed. I jumped out of my tree and over to Kaminari. We stood away from Anaso because  
  
she was about to try and hit the tree. Anaso swung her chain sickle at the tree. She missed and her weapon  
  
swung around towards myself, Kaminari and Comayn.  
  
"Evade the chain sickle!" Kaminari shouted. Anaso's chain sickle was coming right for us.  
  
Kaminari and I ducked just in time.  
  
"Huh?" Comayn murmured as he looked up. Finally he ducked but he was a little too late. His long  
  
hair had been cut up to his chin. Anaso caught her weapon and ran over to us.  
  
"Oh my god... I am so sorry!" Anaso shouted in concern. Kaminari and I stood up. Comayn was  
  
sitting on the floor.  
  
"My hair! Anaso you cut my hair!" Comayn hollered angrily.  
  
"Do you want me to fix it?" Anaso asked holding up the chain sickle. Comayn backed away and I  
  
walked over. "Let me fix it," I said confidently. "Um... okay. Just don't butcher it," Comayn muttered. Kaminari handed me a pair of scissors. I started to cut his hair. I got his hair to look like a normal boy's haircut. It didn't look too bad. At least Comayn didn't have any split ends anymore. "Thanks I guess," Comayn mumbled. 


End file.
